Valentines day with riolu and kirlia
by lightning1101
Summary: He was a male riolu,she was a female kirlia they were very good friends..thats just until it was valentines day and things got romantic for the two


Hey everybody! lightning1101 here...this is my 1st story on fanfic so im sorry if it sucks and its way to short! XD

* * *

**date: day before valentines day**

**year: 2012**

**It was a beautiful day, and tomarrow would be valentines day the day of love and romance kirlia a young girl was making some breakfist while her friend riolu was still sleeping**

**Kirlia: (singing) lalala...pecha perrys for breakfast is the best!**

**Riolu: (getting up) oof that was a nice rest (notices kirlia cooking) oh! hey kirlia good morning**

**authors note: Kirlia has a crush on riolu and kirlia dose not know if riolu likes her or not**

**Kirlia: hi riolu good morning (blushes) how was your nap?**

**Riolu: it was good say whatcha making?**

**Kirlia: pecha berry pancakes..and its just about done**

**Riolu: great! camping is the best best with you kirlia!**

**Kirlia: (smiling and blushing) ''teehee'' thanks**

**So they set up on a picknik table and enjoy there breakfast. laughing and having a good morning**

**Riolu: hey Kirlia so you know how valentines day is coming up right?**

**Kirlia:yeah (in her thoughts) ''yes he is going to ask to be my valentine! ive been waiting for this moment for ever!**

**Riolu: well I dont really have anybody in mind right know so do u think I should ask some girl out of the blue or just not have a valentine?**

**Kirlia: (shocked expression) I guess it just depends on what you think in your heart**

**Riolu: hmm... I guess ill wait and see if a girl I actually know ask me**

**Kirlia: good idea! (thats it! ill ask him and see how he feels..and right at sunset when its all romantic and stuff! yes! this is fullproof!)**

**Riolu: good! anyway lets just wait until tomarrow for all that and whatnot lets go explore a bit!**

**Kirlia: sounds good! (yup ill act all cute and pretty while exploring,he will like me and BAM! my boyfriend!)**

**so they go exploring in the woods while laughing talking and viewing trees,while walking they find a look out point for the beach, and kirlia trys to act all adorable and stuff.**

**Riolu: hey kirlia! look at that little lookout spot to the beach! that would be a good place for training huh?**

**Kirlia: heck yeah it would! (yes! ill take him to that spot at sunset on valentines day! its fullproof)**

Author: im gonna skip it to 8:00AM valentins day just to get to the thing were all waiting for!

**Kirlia: (waking up) ahh...OH! todays the big day! yes!**

**Kirlia walks outside and sees riolu making toast in the shape of hearts BTW! its burnt**

**Riolu: hi kirlia since u made breakfast yesterday I made some today..sorry about it being burnt**

**Kirlia: whoa! did u have a tepig use ember on this stuff?..(notices there heart shape) say...how come the toast are in shapes of a heart? (blushing)**

**Riolu: oh! well since its valentines day and everything so I wanted to show some holiday spirt..but right now im not doing very hot..heehee**

**Kirlia:oh good idea (shot! I thought he loved me back)**

**so they eat there burnt toast and play until it was 6:55 five minutes until sunset! **

**Author: hi guys i just wanted to see if you all were enjoying it so far sorry if you were expecting action and a better love story I promise this ending will be good!**

**Kirlia: (alright curtains up and its showtime) hey Riolu wanna walk around...maybe to that good training spot?**

**Riolu: ok!**

**So they walk into the forest and reach the spot to there surprise there were beautiful lapras and luvdisc in the water minding there on buisness**

**Kirlia: (ok..ok kirlia dont freakout just ask him!) umm...Riolu theres something I wanna ask you**

**Riolu: wait theres something I really need to tell you! or ask! (blushing all over his face) **

**Kirlia: what is it?**

**Riolu: d-d-do you wanna be my valentine..kirlia?**

**Kirlia: (gasp) thats what I was gonna ask you!**

**Riolu: really!..well do you except?**

**Kirlia: of couse!**

**Riolu: u see I really liked you for a long time and I thought you only liked me as a friend..thats why I made the heart shapped toast..I tryed hiding it but I decided to just be a man and ask you**

**Kirlia: awww...riolu your so sweet..but...instead of a valentine...d-do you wanna be my boyfriend?**

**Riolu: yes!yes!yes!yes!yes!**

**Kirlia: (hugs riolu) I love you with all my heart riolu!**

**Riolu:...(hugs her)...I love you to**

**so they spend the rest of there lives happy and in love with each other...THE END!**

**Authors note: I hope u guys liked it..sorry for that cheesy loveydovey ending I might make another of them married and a Lucario and Gardevoir thing since everybody loves that couple! by...Lightning1101**


End file.
